


Gatecrasher

by vienn_peridot



Series: Swoop Screws With Seekers [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: Swoop seems to have become a Seeker Magnet.
Series: Swoop Screws With Seekers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Gatecrasher

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah work went crazy and I forgot I had this one done.

With so few fliers in the Autobot Army most would assume that flight time would be easier to get. The problem was, with such little experience with the needs of flightframes the Autobot Commanders made it _incredibly_ difficult for their flyers to do what they were created for -flying.

Swoop’s altitude ceiling was much higher than what he was allowed during recreational flights. Due to the shape of his altmode his flight times and paths were even more restricted than the Aerialbots or Skyfire -or even _Cosmos_.

Overcast or moonless nights, rainy or stormy days.

That was it.

The more satellites the humans put into orbit the harder it became for Swoop to stretch his wings.

Tonight the position of Earth, the Moon and Sol meant he could risk the very upper layers of cloud without being seen. Turn his optics to the vastness of the galaxy he’d heard so much about and never seen while his wingtips drew trails of turbulence through wisps of water-vapour.

::Hello, Swoop.::

The unfamiliar voice coming through on a memorably-encrypted commline nearly sent Swoop spiraling to the ground. As it was, he lost several hundred meters of altitude and plunged into the thick damp guts of the clouds in an undignified flapping, squawking tumble.

::The hell do _you_ want?!:: Swoop sent, bristling and fuming at the interruption as he stabilised himself, picking a new flightpath lower down where the cloud cover was denser.

It was safer, but the necessity chafed.

_Asshole, I wanted to see the stars._

::To say hello.:: Thundercracker said. From the thin, static-backed sound of his words Swoop could tell he was far, far above him. Possibly in the mid-stratosphere. ::It’s a lovely night for a flight. The stars look _wonderful_ , you should see them.::

::I _could_ , until some rude Decepticon _forced me_ _into the cloud cover_.:: Swoop fumed, forgetting for a second just who he was talking to.

Thundercracker. Second In Command of the Deception Air Forces. Command Trine, the dreamer and calming agent that balanced out Starscream and Skywarp. He _also_ happened to have a Sigma Ability with _insanely_ destructive battle applications, but that was almost beside the point.

Swoop was just beginning to regret his hasty reaction when Thundercracker broke the silence. The Decepticon’s response was a dense set of heavily-modified Cybertronian glyphs that Swoop struggled to comprehend while the commlink stretched out and faded as the Seeker accelerated up and away, deliberately giving Swoop access to directional information so he could tell that Thundercracker had shot up past the orbit of the International Space Station before the connection fizzled out.

Even so, Swoop didn’t dare leave the dubious safety of the clouds for the rest of his assigned flight time. Sludge rolled his optics at the water clinging to his plating when Swoop returned to the Dinobot’s quarters, and Slag threw him a towel that could have handled Grimlock’s altmode with no problems.

His brothers _knew_ how much Swoop needed to fly and could see from the way he held himself that this flight had been a useless one. They didn’t need any reasons now; he’d tell them later. He always did.

_They_ always did.

The Dinobots -the Earth-Born- _always_ looked out for eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> They're chatting in English, and Skywarp definitely let TC and Star know what kind of encryption he used when comming Swoop. Nothing complicated, basically the encryption equivalent of 'Pig Latin' with a clearly Decepticon origin


End file.
